flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Coriellis Corona
Coriellis Corona is a major Celestial character in Yivara. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character, Duo Five Celestial Personality There was a time where Coriellis was a bright-eyed optimist, perhaps even too much so. While under the right circumstances that enthusiasm and delight still shines through, his time with Yuen changed him a great deal. His character is marked by a great deal of restraint, a sort of sardonic seriousness that he sold as his front for so long in an attempt to protect himself from his previous partner's spite that it became an honest part of him. There is also another tone to this part of his personality that's hard to place. Guilt? Grief? Bottled up rage? A deadly mixture for the heart made up of all three? He isn't even really sure most of the time. All he knows is most of it is directed at the time he spent miserable with Yuen. Regardless of his own personal troubles, Ellis hates to see anyone else hurt or upset and does try his best to be comforting to those he can. Even without the power-up thanks to being a Celestial, he has smarts enough to contribute in making the world a better place, and you can damn well bet he's going to make the best of it he can in one way or another. His new pact partner and friends go a long way in reminding him of this. Despite his own light burning out, he's not just going to let that happen to anyone else if he can, and hope is one hell of a reason to keep going. Backstory Coriellis was born in Khairu as a bit of the odd child out in his family. His mother was a very well-known and powerful Celestial who had participated in battles against Orisias, his father her Angel who had made sure she lived to tell the tale of those battles. Most of their progeny were born Celestials in their own right, raised practically chomping at the bit to go to Geanis Academy, learning everything that their parents had to impart on them... and then there was him. He was smart and had a lot of enthusiasm, but he seemed to be lacking in the power capacity. This didn't slow him down at all, it just made Coriellis operate a little differently when it came to keeping up with his siblings, using his wits to have just as much fun as they could with their powers, usually making traps or finding perfect escape routes and hiding places before they could even begin to guess what he was going to do. You could say that he thought way too much about way too many things in his youth. It was almost hard at times to keep pace with him, and that was perfect. At least, it was perfect until one day, he got the wonderful idea to throw his mother's hairdryer in the bathtub because he was curious about what it would do. This was a terrible idea. One of those "don't try this at home kids" things that you see all over the place, though luckily for Coriellis, it was quite the muse for a little project that would change the rest of his life. After he got off being grounded, he began spending his time putting together the very basics of Introspection, a pinpoint accurate rifle capable of shooting bolts of electricity. As Coriellis made further refinements to his pet project, there was something else he discovered about his creation. A certain incident the family never talks about led to the fun discovery that the rifle didn't only do harm, but it actually could heal people too. He redubbed the rifle Divine Introspection. His parents, and later the Rulers, however, didn't believe for a minute that the rifle was responsible for the healing because of how absurd it sounded. A part of him agreed, perhaps, maybe this was true. Perhaps he was an Angel as they had begun to suspect, and the unspoken incident had just made this power apparent... at least, until he was able to replicate the effect numerous times in experiments. Still, he was happy to be sent to Geanis Academy in the following months. He missed his siblings who had already gone, and it made his parents more proud of him. It was a win-win in Coriellis's book. He did alright being classified as a Buffer Type Angel, other than a few oddities on his record, like his very limited ability to do much else besides the healing bit, and took a couple of straight up hits on accident from his Celestial classmates in practice that he was able to shrug off far easier than most Angels could. There was also the more-than-once occasion that instructors spotted him practically melting into the shadows, though this was passed off more as him taking advantage of being a very sneaky sniper than anything particularly odd. In time, as many Angels are prone to do, he met a Celestial. Her name was Yuen Kasumi, and at first she was kind, if a bit headstrong, but the best part was that she wanted him as her Angel specifically. The Euphoric Divinity occurred extremely quickly with them. It was just as quick for Coriellis to wish that he had never made a pact with her. Yuen was one for blood on her hands, the kindnesses she offered false as she boiled with hatred for everyone. It grated directly against what was once his sunny disposition, tearing it to pieces and leaving him in a pained and panicked mess that would give anything for her to just go away. It was then he began to change as a person, desperate to make her leave him be. Where she could once derive enjoyment from tormenting him, he strove to make it infuriating and no longer worth it for her to even try, mocking her by speaking in endless haikus that drove her up the wall and steeling himself against her worst. The day she broke their bonding was a blessing to Coriellis. Extraordinarily painful, but a blessing. He half expected her to kill him right there and then as much as she hated him, but instead she just left as he took the brunt of the pain from the pact being broken. Perhaps she expected that to kill him. After what felt like several days, though, the pain subsided, enough for him to get back on his feet. For the first time ever, his mind felt slow and sluggish, managing only one rough idea at the moment: run. He grabbed what personal items he valued and did just that, running faster than he ever had. And by faster, it was not a little faster. He was practically a blur to those he passed. It was at that point that it was understood a massive mistake had been made. He was brought back to the Rulers, those who understood that there was no way any Angel was supposed to be going that fast on foot testifying to what he saw. The oddities on his record from the Academy were brought back up and taken into review. He was put through more than a few tests of this speed before a conclusion was met. Coriellis was in reality a Celestial, passed over in acknowledgement by the fact he'd been using the speed enhancement of his type on his mind most of his life. He had told them that it was the rifle somehow doing the healing. The thought of letting all the power he had go to waste stung at Coriellis, and so he ended up remaining, a now independent Celestial in his own right experimenting with the true extent of his abilities. He worked on Divine Introspection in his free time like always, building it up into further sleeker, refined weapon worthy of being used amongst and aiding those who needed the aid. He avoided his family, not wanting them to see how much he had changed. All of this kept his mind off of what had happened over the last few years. In the ensuing months, he ventured out, met people, made a few friends. During this time he met Ryong-Chi Han, an Angel. Her bright personality reminded him of how he had been before. Not wanting what happened to himself to happen to her, offered to be her partner and form a duo with her, and was very careful to inform her of the many reasons why one should never jump into performing Euphoric Divinity and making a pact too fast. Luckily for him, their friendship formed quickly. Chi was, in simple words, pretty damn awesome. They worked extremely well together and Coriellis put his trust in her, confident in their relationship and their skill as a team. He remained leery of forming another pact, especially with the fact that they had still met so soon, regardless of Chi stubbornly prodding at it. Two months in, he decided to roll with it, putting the tiny bit of faith he still held in his trust in Chi and going through the Euphoric Divinity with her. In spite of being glad for his new partner, there is a part of Coriellis that worries given how bad his previous pact went. He has carefully kept this to himself, and has put a friendly distance between Chi and himself since no matter what his feelings, afraid that he'll treat her as terribly as Yuen treated him. He doesn't want to see her crushed. Category:Characters Category:Celestials Category:Corcairi-Dhearg Category:YivaraSeries Category:Male